This invention relates to apparatus designed to lend assistance in the tuning of an antenna, particularly a whip type antenna, in reference to which it will be particularly described.
The installation and use of radio transmitters has rapidly multiplied since the advent of CB radio. It has reached such proportions that a multiple of persons having little skill or knowledge in this field are buying and installing CB radio systems themselves, in their own automotive vehicles. It has been found that many of these persons find great difficulty in properly tuning their antenna systems and it is to the solution of this problem that the present invention is directed.
As to the pertinent prior art, applicant for this Letters Patent knows of no previous invention the disclosure of which indicates a construction which resembles that herein described.